Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34319981-20180612090744
Top 10 least favorite characters. (I'm either neutral for most and love everyone else) 10. Gaty - Awfully bland and even when she does get screentime, it's rather meaningless. Would vote out to save Lollipop. 9. Lightning - They could've won if Lightning just flew. He's also a hypocrite who claims to hate killing but likes to zap people a lot. Not to mention bland. 8. Grassy - I find him annoying and he caused a lot of hate for GB. He also ruined the team's plans in BFB 7. 7. Eggy - Does nothing for her team and yet has the nerve to blame Clock and tells him he's ruining the team. I rather prefer Loser who isn't greedy with his popularity and respects others even when they mess up. 6. Firey - I never wanted him to win in season 1. Leafy was my choice. He banned Leafy from Dream Island causing so much stuff to happen and not in a good way. Any good development was ruined as he got a random memory wipe and is just ignoring Leafy now. He's also painfully bland in every season and it's obvious JacknJellify wanted him to win season 1. He might have potential with Leafy though, that might help redeem him. 5. Foldy - Bland bland bland. Stapy and Marker are far more interesting and have acutal personalities. Foldy's just bland and her revenge on iance just got Match eliminated which is a big no no for me. Foldy's just a bland character who has a revenge arc which is nothing new (looking at you Icy). She does handle it better than Icy did. 4. Pillow - A know-it-all who makes dumb theories that ends up doing more bad than good. She's very arrogant and the fluttering arm theory was really annoying to me. I was mad when she was the second one to be safe. Her voice can also sound very quiet and hard to hear. 3.Ice Cube - A floater who doesn't deserve to make it far. I found it frustrating how far she made it in BFDI while just getting others to do the chalenge for her. A reason I hate Pencil was because she accepted Icy into the alliance since it got TB eliminated in season 1. Now she barely does anything (shocker) and is just a jerk to Taco. 2. David - Annoying catchphrase that's gotten very old. He was better this season but that doesn't save him from being annoying and the fact he lasted longer than most of my favs. 1. Book - Wheeeeere do I start? Her whining? Being a complete unreasonable jerk who isn't willing to listen to Taco which goes against her kind understanding nature in BFDIA? Her character took a complete nosedive into stupid. Shes better than this yet she's now just a brat who kicks Taco even when she's down.Bring back the smart and handy Book who cared for others despite what they did! Lollipop got a boost in rankings thanks to her finally calling Book out for being unreasonable by assuming Taco won't help when she never even asked in the first place.